


Boku no fruit basket

by OtakuBree



Category: Fruits Basket, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: AU, F/M, Multi, alternative universe, fruit basket au, kacchako
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23258674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuBree/pseuds/OtakuBree
Summary: This story will based on the anime(both versions of the anime ) fruit basket but with some changes of my own! Some characters will be ooc but please support the story.Ochaco Uraraka is a 16 year old orphaned girl who gets invited to live in the house of her classmate, the handsome but eccentric boy Todoroki Shouto, and his cousins, 16 year old Katsuki  and Keigo Takami. However, these young men and parts of the rest of their family (both close and distant) hold a curse; if they are hugged by the opposite gender, they transform into animals of the Chinese Zodiac. Everyday is an adventure for sweet Ochaco, as she gets to know everyone in the large family better (especially Shouto   and Katsuki ), in both common and bizarre situations. But, the Todoroki Family curse is certainly no laughing matter... it also holds horrible cruelity and heartbreak.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki & Todoroki Shouto, Bakugou Katsuki/Uraraka Ochako, Takami Keigo | Hawks/Todoroki Touya, Todoroki Shouto/Uraraka Ochako
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter I - Counting Stars

Ochaco's Pov

Ah the smell breeze of a new day. Hopefully today will be a good day! As I got up from inside of my bright yellowish tent, I had placed my hand on my forehead and looked up at the bright sky. The trees around me swayed beautifully with the wind. Nature is sure calming. I made sure my school uniform didn't had any dirt which I'm glad it didn't. My eyes glanced right back at the sky with my hand blocking the sun,I mentally thought to myself, 'Look at the beautiful sky, well see you later mom and dad. Take care of the house while I'm gone, okay? I'll be back.'

Hello ,my name is Ochaco Uraraka.  
I haven't always lived in a tent. Up until last May I lived with my parents. It was just the three of us but then the accident happened . After I lost my parents , I began secretly living here on my own. It's not exactly comfortable,but it's alright and it's what I do. Like my motto says,'never give up!'

I walked with my school bag by my side and walked carefully around some rocks,making sure I won't trip and fall down the hill. As I continue walking down the path I stumbled across a nice but simple house. I looked closely and saw that they had put all of the Chinese zodiacs painted rocks in order. My eyes were dazzling with joy as I saw the rocks of the Chinese Zodiac. 

'Look at this mom and dad.' I examine the small area that surrounded the house. 'Did you know there was a house here? It seems so peaceful and nice. I can't believe they also like the twelve animals of the zodiac.' I gently touched the rocks and smiled. 

"My word. Do my eyes deceive me or is there a strange cute girl standing on my porch?" A unknown male spoke as I jumped a little. I noticed that a honey blonde guy who almost look like a supermodel was leaning against the door with a happy smile on his face.

I quickly bowed down panicking and held my school bag against my legs trying to apologize for intruding. "Oh I'm sorry,I'm sorry I was just looking. I didn't mean to barge in without permission."

The man of the house just chuckle with a grin on his face. He seem like a nice person to be around .

"It's alright. I'd just set them out to dry. No harm done, but I find it hard to believe that these silly little things could attract your interest." I look back at the rocks and the unknown stranger who just smoothly touched the decorative rocks with a sad smile appearing on his face.

"No, I really like them. I don't think they're silly at all." I told him honestly while looking at him with a stern face. The older male grabbed one of them and then placed it back. "Yes well...I must admit I'm particularly fond of them myself."

My eyes then went back to the decoratives,I took my time to examine each one of them but then I noticed one of them was missing.  
"Oh, but I should've known. You left out the cat." I let out a small sigh,thinking about the story my mom used to read to me.

The blonde male who was slightly taller than me just kept watching me with a surprise look on his face.

"The Cat? Ah, I take it you're referring to the old folk tale of the Chinese zodiac."

I knodded my head for my respond.  
"Uh-huh. My mom told it to me when I was little."

( **Flashback** )

_I laid down all peacefully on my bed with my pink pajamas,waiting for mommy to read me my favorite story. I see my mom walking towards me with and pulling the blanket closer to me. I smiled widely at my mom,knowing that I'm ready to hear the story once more._

_"A long long time ago, God decided to invite all of the animals to a banquet._  
_He sent out word for all of them to come to his house the following evening, and "don't be late", he said. When the mischievous rat heard the news, he decided to play a trick on his neighbor, the cat. He told the cat that the party was the day after tomorrow._

_The very next day, all of the animals lined up for the celebration, and the rat led the way, riding all the way there on the back of the cow. Everyone had a wonderful time, except for the foolish cat who missed the whole thing. Hey, why are you crying?"_

_My little self was streaming tears so I got my blanket and placed it across my face only showing my eyes. I sniffed and wiped my tears away from my eyelids._  
_"Because that poor cat. He must be so lonely. I know, I won't be a dog anymore. I'll be a cat too!" My little self got up from bed and stood tall with my hands up in the air._

Back to the present

The older male with honey blonde hair had his finger tips stroking his faint stubble chin with a unreadable expression . "Funny. I wonder what he'll say when he hears he has a fan." He mumble clearly to himself but I couldn't help but hear.

"He?" I asked him with a puzzle look on my face. I wonder what he means by he?

"You were born in the year of the dog. I knew there was something I liked about you. I mean, aside from your pretty..." All of sudden something or someone interrupted him by a hit on his head with a school bag. I tilted my head to see who it was and my eyes widened.

A guy around my age who had different eye color and hair,sighs in the doorway with his school bag in his arm. That's Todoroki - Kun!

"Please forgive my ‘cousin’, Miss Uraraka. He's a bit of a flirt today , but he's harmless... in general, and it's usually best to just ignore him." Todoroki walked out of his house just a bit and looked at him. I glanced at him and felt my cheeks heat up a bit. Wow he's gorgeous.

I was speechless at the moment and then I started to fangirl in my mind. 'Shouto Todoroki!

Oh Mom, I don't believe it. The prince of my high school, Shouto Todoroki is standing right here before my very eyes. And I'm standing in front of his house!'

The blonde started to rubbed his head and complained. "What do you have in that bag? A dictionary?" He looked a little annoyed that he got hit , well anyone would if they got hit on the head.

"No, I have two of them." Todoroki spoke blankly with a calm tone. He closed his eyes at moment and then turn back at me.

"So, you're one of Shouto's classmates from school.  
Let's start again. I'm Keigo Takami ,his older and ...much less violent cousin." The man known as Keigo had his hand held up in front of me so I gently placed my hand on his and shook it softly.

"Hi,it's very nice to meet you Keigo-San." I smiled at him and was about to say something else until Todoroki spoke right at me.

"And what brings you to our home this morning, Miss Uraraka." He spoke blankly once again but tried to sound polite.

"Ahahaha, well you know I live ...nearby." I awkwardly rubbed the back of my head, I just hope they don't ask where exactly I live.  
Todoroki and Takami looked at each other with a confuse look on their faces.

Todoroki spoke again and look straight right at me. Ah he's really handsome when he's looking at me like that.  
"You do? Where at?" I froze when he asked me that but I mentally slap myself.

"Right. Okay, I think I'll just be going now. It was nice to meet you." I awkwardly laugh as I bowed down at both of them. I faced the other way around and started walking to school.

"Wait, Miss Uraraka." Todoroki grabbed my arm and then pulled back politely. I felt my cheeks heat up as he stood by me. " Since you're here, why don't we walk together?"

I blinked rapidly and knodded my head as a yes .  
We didn't really speak on the way to school so it was a bit awkward. I glanced up at him and his expression was emotionless. 'I hope I'm not bothering him.'  
As we marched down to school,we pass by a group of fan girls posing for Todoroki. I have a feeling they aren't happy seeing me near him.

As we enter school,Todoroki and I went our separate ways. I was looking around for two of my best friends but I couldn't find them. A girl with long green hair had angrily approached me. "Okay, start talking. What was that all about, Miss Ochaco!"

A raven haired girl also approached me with a glare on her face. She had her arms closed tightly with anger. Both of the girls walked up too closely. "Why were you walking to school with Prince Shouto ? Details, and they better be good." The dark haired girl spoke with jealously as she kept pestering me. Man maybe I shouldn't have pass by the house today.

I gulped and awkwardly moved away from them. "It...it was just a coincidence." Both of the girls stared at each other and scoffed at me.  
The one with the long braided green hair went up to me closer. "Well for your sake, I hope that's all it was, hmph!"

I looked down at my feet and softly sigh. I just want to go with my friends but they just keep pestering me.  
"Every girl in Yuuei High — class 1-D knows Shouto Todoroki is the best looking boy in school.." The green haired just kept on talking and talking. I'm not even in class 1-D.

"And for your info, we are the prince Shouto fan club. We got first dibs, sister, so you better stay clear." The two angry girls pushed me a little and I almost tripped but I made sure I didn't.

"Hey!" A familiar angry female voice had stepped in. It's Mina! Mina Ashido happens to be my best friend since we were kids in junior high. Her pink short curly hair was brighter than usual today. She cracked her hands as if she was going to fight the two scared girls who were in front of me.

"She said it was a coincidence. Now get lost! Before your big noses of yours get bruised." She hissed at them angrily and stood there with fire in her eyes. As you can see,Mina is very protective of me.

"Now hold it, Ashido. You're not gonna scare us with that street thug talk!" The one with the green hair spoke with a little confidence in her voice but I could see she was trembling.

All of sudden the atmosphere changed into something gloomy and scary. I smiled to myself . It's gotta be her.  
"One more word and you'll all get a (bleep-censored) with electric shocks."

Tsuyu Asui. My other best friend who was also very protective of me had been standing behind Mina. Tsuyu was told that she almost look like a poisonous frog but I don't see it. She's very kind and beautiful. Her long dark green hair was braided into one fishtail and hung onto the side of her shoulder. The two girls who were targeting me had left screaming,Mina went over to my side and patted my back while Tsuyu kept on glaring on the girls who left screaming.

I sigh in relief when they left and smiled at both of my friends. My heroes.  
"Thanks. I didn't think they'd ever leave."

"Were those catty little girls bothering you? Oh.Tsuyu, don't actually shock anyone, ok?" Mina had calmed and convince Tsuyu down. They're so precious to me mom and dad. I'm grateful that I have them in my life.

"You know, the truth is, I was so nervous walking with Todoroki this morning. I couldn't talk to him. No, I couldn't even look at him." I look at both of them with a small blush on my round cheeks.

"I sense strange electric signals coming from that boy." Tsuyu spoke emotionless as she closed her eyes,she had put her finger on her side of her cheek which meant that was her signature move.

Mina sighs tiredly in a good way and had her arms around the back of her head. "Here we go again, Tsuyu's electric report."

I tiled my head in confusion and stared at Tsuyu. "Strange how?" I asked her with a concerning tone.

"I don't know but he's strange." Tsuyu muttered quietly seeming lost in though.

Mina looked to her sides and kept her position as we talked. "Well, I admit he does seem to have an air of mystery about him.

And there are some weird stories floating around too. I hear one of those fan club girls tried to ask him out once, but he just pushed her away. And I mean that literally. Right in the hall. Then he left her on the floor and ran off."

No way. Todoroki might be quiet but he isn't like that well to me he isn't. My thoughts were suddenly interrupted but Tsuyu who stared at both of Mina and I.  
"Like I said, I sense strange electric signals.."

I felt totally weird just talking about Todoroki like that,he seems like a nice decent person.  
"Let's talk about something else."

The three of us started walking to our classroom,I'm glad that all of us are in the same class. "How's that job of yours going?" Mina asked as she tilted her head,her eyes meeting mine. I shrugged at her question,"Oh fine, I guess. Why?"

Mina stopped walking and dropped her arms,placing them to her side. "I don't know.  
You've been putting in a lot of hours lately. A lot more than usual." Oh that's right Mina and Tsuyu don't know about me being homeless.

Mina started to act suspicious so I smile awkwardly at her. I hope she doesn't start to question me.

"You're having trouble saving up for tuition, aren't you?" Mina and Tsuyu stared at me as if I was being question at a police station.  
I didn't know what to say to them,I couldn't just come clean.  
"No. It's just... well, yeah."

Tsuyu finally spoke with a soothing but suspicious tone. "That's odd. I didn't think tuition here was that expensive.  
And I don't remember you having to work this hard before, unless something else has ...changed.."  
My eyes widen at her question so I started waving my arms like crazy. "No. Everything is the same...."

Mina crossed her arms and went near me. "So what is it? You're in some kind of trouble? You owe somebody? Your grandfather is giving you enough to eat, right? He isn't taking your money?" My head started to spin with all these questions. My chibi self appeared and kept shaking my head. Mina eyes sparkle with cuteness and hugged me protective like an older sister would.

"I know, I worry too much. But seriously, if you need me to rough somebody up for you, you just say the word, got it?" I laughed happily with both of my best friends by my side. Mina could be a hot head sometimes when it comes to protecting me.

Okay. Mina's gonna kill me when she finds out. But how can I tell my two best friends that I live in a tent? I can still remember how tough it was for mom and dad to manage their jobs. They both had to work so hard just to make ends meet. But they both never seemed to mind. They always had a smile. It's hard to believe that these two so smart and so strong could be taken away by an accident.

After it happened, there were a lot of people I could've stayed with, I guess. I chose to live with my paternal grandfather. He was always so nice to me. But he's retired now, living on his savings. I didn't want to be a burden. So I promised him I would worked to pay for my tuition myself.

After four months,the house needed some renovations, and grandfather went to stay with his daughter and her family until the work was done. He asked me if I had a friend here I could stay with. I told him yes, but Mina lives in a one-room apartment, and Tsuyu's got such a large family. I couldn't ask them. They've got enough to worry about. I'd just be in the way. That's when it hit me! If I could somehow live on my own for a while, then everyone would be happy.


	2. Chapter II Happier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A revelation comes into fold

** Ochaco's Pov  
  
**

Ah the dayat school was finally over. I'm glad I can go home and rest. Oh that’s right,I have work after school. I went over to my locker and put away some things that I didn't need and grabbed my school bag. 

As soon I did that I saw a familiar shade of red and white heading out.

"Oh Todoroki - Kun it's you." I spoke freely with my cheeks still feeling warm. I really hope I don't get a cold. 

Todoroki turned around and glanced right at me. "It seems we're beginning to make a habit of bumping into each other." 

I walked towards him and smile awkwardly.

We both ended walking the same direction together,I really hope that those annoying fan girls don't see us. They can be really mean sometimes. 

"It was nice meeting your cousin this morning. He was nice . And those little zodiac figurines he made were really cute." I finally said something to him,clearing the awkward silence between us.Todoroki continue walking with me but had his face turned the other way. He seemed so sad I wonder why. 

"Ah yes. But I thought I overheard you saying something about how you wished there was a year of the cat." Heturned to look at me with those sad empty eyes.I knodded and reply back to him,"It's an idea I had when I was a kid. Silly." 

Todoroki suddenly stopped walking he had his head lower down. His facial expression change from emotionless to a cold look that send shivers to my back. 

"Cats...useless, foolish creatures." Todoroki spoke with such hated in his tone as he mention the cat. Did he had a bad experience with cats or something? 

My body feels so tired with all the back forth from school to work I’ve done this week and now my body is paying the consequences but I need to stay strong. I cough just a bit. Todoroki and I started walking again and he looked at me which made me slightly flustered. 

"Tell me Miss Uraraka. How familiar would you say you are with the history of the Chinese Zodiac?" His eyes met mine as he spoke with a calming tone. 

"I know the stories my mom used to tell me." Ianswer him honestly. For some reason I feel like I could trust him. 

"Did you know that it was originally nothing more than a simple calendar? A mathematical system to mark the passage of time. Only later did people begin to use it for things like astrology and fortune-telling." Todoroki spoke without any emotion once again. He reminds me of someone I used to know but I can't remember.

"Oh...I guess the story about the animals isn't true then." I frowned just a bit as I looked at him politely. 

"No. I'm not really sure how or when the animals first came to represent the years, but I don't believe they were there from the beginning. What I do know is at no time in the history of the zodiac, has the cat ever been included. So you see, the cat has been shunned by society for thousands of years. But as the story is told, it still yearns to be accepted. Like I say, a truly foolish animal." He glanced around his surroundings and glared at nothing.

"Sounds like you really don't like cats." I smiled at him and skipped ahead of him. I could feel the wind hit my face. It feels so fresh. Todoroki noticed me and stood by me, heclosed his eyes as he felt the wind hit his body.

"I noticed that this morning, that you're starting to look a bit pale. You should really take better care of yourself. Perhaps, we'll bump into each other again. Tomorrow.." Todoroki poked my forehead but soon left my side. I felt my whole face warmth. 

Wow. He really is mysterious. But I'll pretend I didn't hear that pale remark. I can't afford to let anything bring me down. I've got too much to do. Besides, Mom and Dad probably had it much much worse. I slapped my cheeks and stood up straight. I left running to my work place and change into the uniform my boss gave me. 

As I got there I worked the best I can and stayed positive. I felt sweat on my forehead as well as heat radiating from my cheeks and forehead. 

The manager came up to see me and sighs,"What..? Hey, you're gonna let this trash sit here all night?" 

I gasped and went over there to pick up the trash and threw it away. Like my motto says, never give up no matter what life throws your way.

***

** With Todoroki **

The day has passed already,the stars had now shown up and illuminate the night sky. From a distance,two males are seen walking alone in the woods. One was a teenager with different eye colors with white and red hair while the other one was a 5.8 adult male with honeyblonde hair. Todoroki was a inch taller than him which made the other male pout slightly. 

"Phew ifwe keep eating out like this all the time, I'm gonna have to buy a bigger clothes."Takami happily spoke with Todoroki who kept looking him oddly.

"Well then,why don't you do the cooking?" Todoroki spoke coldly,the air around him was cold. 

"Why? Every time I make dinner, you complain." Takami sighs at Todorokiwith fake tears in his eyes. 

"Pickled radish in curry is not dinner. It's disgusting. I think one complaint is more or less justified." Todoroki with a annoyed tone,started walking faster leaving Takami behind.

The boys argue along the way but stopped as soon as Todoroki spotted a familiar brunette with round cheeks walking the opposite direction from them.Todoroki noticed that her energy was drained.  
  


** With Ochaco (pov) **

I finally arrived home but I'm so tired. I mentally told myself as I got inside my tent. 

“Hi Mom and Dad,I'm home.I know.It's late, but I can't sleep yet. I still have a paper to write. I'm just going to go down to the stream and wash up a little, okay?" My movements were so slow at the moment,I definitely feel hotter than before but I can't get sick. I grabbed a towel and crawled out of the tent. 

Once I looked up I saw Todoroki and Takami right in front of me. My face turned bright red as soon the older malestarted pointing and laughing. 

"Hawks, don't you think you're overdoing it?" Todoroki spoke with a glare on his face,aiming straight to Takamiwho just kept on laughing. 

( At the Todoroki residence)

**Ochaco's POV**

I can't believe they saw me. I looked down at the groundas I crotch down on my legs. My hands were curled down,with my cheeks flushed. The brown table separated Todoroki and Takami.I shyly looked at them well mostly Todoroki since Takamiwas looking outside,his body posture is leaning on the pillar,still snickering about my situation. 

"So, you've been living in that tent by yourself?" Todoroki asked with concern but I didn't dare to look at him.I just mostly answer his questions.

"Uh-huh." I nodded my head softly since I began to feel a small headache approaching.

"For how long?" Todoroki asked as he hit Takami to stop laughing. 

"I don't know. just over a week ago?" I reply quietly. 

"Well that explains it. All of this land is Todoroki property. It seemed odd that we'd suddenly have a new neighbor." Todoroki kept glancing at me for answers. 

I widen my eyes at the situation. Maybe they want to kick me out but I can't afford to move places at the moment. I still had my hands curled up to keep my balance since I'm feeling a little dizzy. 

"I'm sorry. But please, can't I stay there a little while longer? It's only for a few more weeks, and then I'll go. I don't have much money, but I can pay you. Please let me stay." I begged them as I lowered my head a little ,my eyes meeting with Todoroki. 

The snickering from Takamihad stoppedand suddenly he cleared his throat.. "Those woods aren't too safe. We've got wild animals, landslides, the occasional weirdo prowling around. It's not a good idea for a girl to be living out there alone." 

Chibi Todoroki had his deadpan expression and stared at Takami,"So, you're done laughing?"

Chibi Takami had also appeared and noddedhis head while also saying,"uh-huh."

I got up quickly and had my arms up in midair. I could feel my determination rise up just a little. "Don't you worry about me! I'm already used to all the bugs. And if I can stand up to them, I can stand up to .." 

Oh my I felt so dizzy and warm that I almost fainted. My legs felt like jelly but thank goodness I didn't fall and embarrass myself . Todoroki had reached my shoulders,making me not fall but sit. Chibi me was definitely drained out of energy ,my whole face was warm,Todoroki noticed my mood and placed his hand on my forehead.

"Miss Uraraka!? A fever." Todoroki eyes widen and glanced up at Takami who just panic around the house. 

Chibi Takami stopped moving and open the kitchen door. "I'll get ice!" As he open the door,the atmosphere in the kitchen was quite scary,it was dark and gloomy. I could see that there was flies swarming around the kitchen. Takamigot nervous about it which made Todoroki flustered out of embarrassment. 

"Hmph and you called the woods unsafe." Chibi me sassed them in a polite way. Takami just laugh awkwardly about it while Todoroki sighs.  


"Well relatively speaking." Takamishrugged innocently until his ears perked up and could hear the sounds of dogs howling. I didn't hear anything at all but it seems like Takamiand Todoroki did.

"There, you hear that? There's just been another landslide somewhere."

I look towards Takami in confusing,he stood against the wall and was facing outside. 

"How did you know that ?" I asked him curiously. Is he psychic or something.

"Huh? I guess you could say it's instinct.." Takami golden eyes shutter with no expression on his face then turned his head around and met my eyes with a unreadable look on his face. 

Todoroki was still beside me and blinked. "Was it close?" He asked. 

Takami kept a straight face until he answer the question that Todoroki asked. "Close to the tent-I mean not at all." Chibi Takamistarted whistling around both Todoroki and I. 

My eyes widen and though instantly about mom and dad picture frame. I ran out of the house instantly with Todoroki and Takami right on my trial. As soon I get there, the landslide had already crushed my tent. "Oh, this is terrible! Mom and Dad's picture was still in there. I gotta get them out. Mom,Dad, I'm coming."

I bent down to search for my things but Todoroki squads downand grabs my arm gently. 

"Please calm down. You already have a fever." He spoke with a soothing voice which was kinda surprising since he usually has a monotone voice when he speaks to others but that who he is I guess. I could feel my eyes starting to water. 

"But Mom and Dad......What am I going to do? If I don't get themup soon,they'llbe...hurt...." My voice cracked as I mention them while I keep on digging. My finger nails had been already filled with dirt. I tower down on the ground,feeling the mud on me. 

I continue my search as I hovered on the mud,feeling out of it. I feel someone hand touched mine. My watery eyes looked up to see Takami golden eyes staring down at me.

“Don't strain yourself. We'll come back when it's brighter. I think your parentsprobably glad it wasn't you in there. And I think they'dbe upset if you got hurt just now. Don't you?" He was right but I still I can't just leave them here alone. I could feel Todoroki eyes on me but I'm not sure what emotion he was showing. 

Anyways I ended up agreeing with Takami and they let me stayed the night since I was feeling ill and it was quite dark. 

I could hear crickets chirping as I laid down on the tatami mattress with a comfortable warm blanket . I was really worried without having my parents by my side that I couldn’t fall asleep just yet.  


Takami sat down a little further from me making sure if I was comfortable. 

"There. Isn't that better? And Shoutostill looking for some ice, if you want it."

I had my eyes locked up at the ceiling,feeling myself

falling asleep. "I'm sorry." 

Takami closed his eyes and patted me down to sleep. "You must be tired. It's a lot to happen in one day." 

My lips were trembling eitherfrom the small fever or from my broken heart. "I...I lost my home again." 

Takamisat down near me, patting me on my forehead . "Are you okay?" He asked with concern.

My eyes were closed now,memories from the past were now floating through my mind. 

"Yes. It's sad. But... not as sad as other things."

The blonde didn't know what to do but only ask maybe then he'll know. "Like what?" 

"Like, not telling mom and dad "be safe" on the day they died. I said that every morning. "Bye, be safe". Except that day, I didn't say it. I had a test, so I stayed up studying almost the whole night. When it was time for them to go to work, I didn't wake up. I couldn't tell them "be safe". And theynever came home. I used to think about quitting school and just focus on just working . Both of themtold me that theydidn't finish school. But theyalways wished that theydid."My voice tremble thinking about those memories. If I only I said it they could of been here with me.

My mom once said,"  _That's why I need you to stick with it. So you can tell uswhat it feels like to hold that diploma in your hand. And then maybe, you can have a life we'venever got to have_." 

“When she said that, that's when I knew, why they bothworked so hard... it was all for me. And with everything theydid... I couldn't even get up long enough to say good-bye when both of them were walking out the door. Not even that one little thing... and then they were gone. So now, I have to finish high school like mom and dadwanted me to, no matter what. I have to hold that diploma in my hand. I have to, for her. I can't give up. Just because... of a fever... like this... “

On the other side of the room.

**(No ones POV** )

Takamisat there,leaning against the wall with Todoroki whispering amongst themselves.Ochaco finally fell asleep with slow breathing.

Todoroki eyes were sadden,he couldn't imagine the pain thatshe was feeling.

"It's amazing. She always seems so cheerful at school. You'd never guess she's been suffering like this for so long. When I was young, there were many times I wanted to run away from the Todorokihouse. I never did, I could always find some rationalization to stay. The fact of the matter is, I just wasn't strong enough, or I could have left. I could have lived in the woods by myself in a tent. I could've done what she did." Todoroki eyes were clear but dark just thinking about his past,he had touched his burned mark and covered his eye. 

Takami had a serious expression and stared at heterochromia teen but then sadly smiled and sighs. "You can call it amazing. But I don't think the word does it justice."

Todoroki went outside the porched and examine the woods. "No. No, it doesn't. Do you mind keeping an eye on her. I'd like to go out for a while." 

Takami seemed surprised at Shouto at the moment and wondered for a bit. 

“What? Where? You're not going to try digging out that tent? .... You are, aren't you? Do you want me to come with you? It won't be an easy job for you alone."

Todoroki smirked slightly,his eyes started to glow. "You're right. But I don't think I said that I was going alone." Todoroki then left the house with small rats approaching him as he went to the direction where the tent was at.

Takami tared at a distance and sat back down. "Be careful Shouto." _I don't just mean it physically_. Takami though to himself with a grimaced shadow appearing on his face.

** With Ochaco **

" _Ochaco_ _? Ochaco ? You've got a fever again. You don't have to push yourself so hard. You don't have to do things the way I did. You can just be yourself. Do things your own way, one step at a time. You'll get there. I promise_."

I open my eyes slightly and stood up. Mom? Dad? I looked around the empty room and sighs. I turned to my side and saw that it was a picture of mom and dad. I instantly grabbed the photo and hugged it tightly. I missed you guys!

"Good morning. How are you feeling today?" Todoroki asked as he waited outside the door. My eyes widen as he brought the rest of my stuff. He did this for me? 

"I've brought your things for you. I think this is all of them. If you'd like to check." He slowly place the things down on the floor with his eyes meeting mine. I couldn't help but blush a bit. 

"Todoroki-Kun, this must've taken you all night." I gasped and apologized quickly. I knew ithe is a good guy after all. 

"Don't be silly." Todoroki patted my head. 

I tilted my head in confusion. "So then, how did you...? I mean there was so much..." I was shockedwhen Todoroki flashed me a smile. He never smiles only puts on a fake facade. 

"It's a secret." 

I stood there awkwardly and then drifted off in my own little world. I forgot that I was wearing some of Todoroki clothes and that I'm in his house .... oh boy I feel like I'm intruding. 

" I know this place is dirty." I looked up to see Todoroki opening the windows. 

"What?" I asked him shyly. 

"And I realize the idea of living with two strange boys might seem a little awkward. But this extra room is available . You're welcome to stay there if you'd like."This feels like a dream when Todoroki asked me that but I can't intruded here. 

I started to wave my hands and whole body all over the place. "No No, No! Out of the question." 

Todoroki sweatdrop with a deadpan expression ,"We're not that strange."

Oh no maybe I offended them! "No, I didn't mean it like that." I was about to say something else but Takamienter the room. "Of course, it won't be free. I do intend to pay you for your services."

I tilted my head like a confused baby and asked,"services?" 

ChibiTakami appeared happily while petting my head. "As our brand new housekeeper! I'll assume your references will all check out.." Takamileft the room once again. 

"Oh wait. I can't let you do this. Not after all the trouble you've gone through already. Please, it's too much." I calmly tried to decline the offer. 

Todoroki walked up to me and softly let a out small smile and my whole face in shocked. "Ms. Uraraka, we're doing this because we want to. You don't have to worry that it's causing us any trouble. And besides, where else can you go?" 

I couldn't believe my eyes. I'm definitely dreaming.Todoroki usual doesn't smile unless it's one of those fake smiles. 

I mentally slapped myself and went back to reality,"Well, if I'm gonna stay here, I'll work for room and board, and that's it. I don't want any money, and I wanna know all the rules of the house. I..." Todoroki stopped me from my hyperactive ranting,he had closed his eyes for amoment and then open them. 

“Relax. It's alright. You can do things your own way here. The only thing you have to do is be yourself. Fair enough?" 

Those words are familiar to me. That's right my parents both once said it to me. I took a trip back to memory lane and didn't noticed that Todoroki had left to go talk to Takami in private. I had looked around the room and noticed that it was dusty and pretty much empty. Todoroki came back inside the room and handed me another set of of things I've left in the tent. 

"I apologize for the smell. We've had this room close off for some time. It's probably best to keep the windows open for a while." I looked outside the window and smell the fresh breezy air. “What a beautiful day."  


Todoroki stood there emotionless and his 

senses were alerted. The top of the ceiling started to make sound and all of sudden 

someone came down the roof. "eep!" I've moved away quickly and saw that it was a boy around Todoroki and I age. He had ashy blonde spiky hair with crimson red eyes. He looked so pissed at the moment. 

"Oi! Time to pay the piper, rat-boy. I'm here to collect." The teen smirked smugly at Todoroki. He had his fists up,ready to fight. Oh no they can't fight! 

Todoroki smirked a little at him showing no emotion in his voice . "Funny. I would have thought he'd send somebody bigger." 

The ashy scary blonde guy smirked went from a smirk to a Cheshire smile. "That's right. You better get your tough talk out of the way while you can, cause I'm about to wipe that stupid little smirk right off your face." The unknown teen started to run towards Todoroki. 

"Wait, stop! Don't fight!" I yelled out to him but suddenly I tripped on a piece of wood that fell from the room and clashed onto the angry teen. He seem so surprised at the moment and a poof of smoke appeared. While the smoke was there, I felt something on my hands. I was holding somethingthat resemble an animal. As the smoke cleared up,I saw that I was holding onto a cat. A worrisome cat more precisely. I didn't understand. Where did the guy go? Why does the cat resemble the guy from earlier? 

Chibi Takamiappeared in the room. "Shouto, what were all those crashing sounds I just heard?Katsuki's not here, is he?" 

"I... No! I turned him into a cat. I'm so sorry. I don't know how it happened but we're going to help you, okay?" I spoke to the cat frantically while panicking all around the room. 

The cat just looked annoyed and simply just hissed. He must be so mad that I turned him into a cat. 

Takami tried to calm me down a bit but I couldn't stay still."Hey, hold on. Excuse me?" 

Takami voice got interrupted by me being all panicking .

I continue to hold onto the cat while trying to find a way to turn him back. "Hurry, we need to get him to a doctor right away!" 

I ran all around the room that I didn't notice that a piece of wood from ceiling fell onto my head,which made me pretty dizzy. 

I tripped once again because of the wood that fell onto my head and ran into Todoroki and Takami,both catching me into a hug. Then seconds later a pink smoke appeared and there stood a dog and rat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe 😉


	3. Chapter III No Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ochaco founds out more about the Todoroki family and is introduced to our favorite hot headed cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Babies 🥺👉👈

Ochaco Uraraka had never seen anything like it. First the boy from earlier turn into a cat,then,Todoroki and Takami becamea rat and a dog. It all felt like a dream to her. The room they were in was a bit trashed,a broken ceiling with wood all over the floor,animals everywhere and a confused teenager. 

A doorbell rang which made Ochaco grabbed the animals in her arms and panic at at mailman. 

"Call a doctor! Or a Vet! Or anybody! Mr. Postman, it's terrible. You see, there're animals." The young brunette held the animals in front of the postman still panicking about seeing them become animals.

The postman just smiled,ignoring the panic she was in. "Yes, they certainly are. Here's your mail.." the mailman grabbed the mail and handed it to Ochaco but Takami ,in dog form grabbed it from the mouth. 

The mailman patted the dog and chuckles at the sight. "I wish my dog was this smart. Good day!" The mailman left which made Ochaco puzzledon what to do next. 

"Damn it! How am I supposed to come up with an excuse if both of you transform too?!" The angry cat yelled at both the rat and dog. 

Todoroki in rat form,sat on top of Takami’s head in dog form.Todoroki had a tick mark forming on the side of his head. "Don't you dare try to blame this on us, you stupid cat!" 

"Oh go ahead, say that again half and half!"

"Stupid cat."

"Why you little..." The ashy blonde cat was fullyangrythat he tried to attack Todoroki but dodged itquickly.

The dog known as Takami had finally stepped up and calm the both of them just in time. "Cut it out! Both of you." 

The young brunette in Todoroki's clothes was speechless and more confuse than before. "You mean they talk too...?" She mumbled quietly to herself but the others definitely heard her.

Takami then faces towards her and sighs in defeat. "Anyway, it's too late for excuses. We might as well tell her the truth.Ochaco , I'm a dog. Shoutohere, he's a rat. That's Katsuki. Don't let his temper scare you. He's got a bit of a chip on his shoulder." The brunette stared at all of them and then finally at the cat known as Katsuki. It seem that he wasn't looking her way but the opposite direction. He was definitely moody. 

Uraraka stopped examining everyone and looked straight at Takami . "So this is...normal?" She asked in a relief way. Ochaco is known to be such a nice girl who cares about others than herself.She slided down and sat on floor waiting for another explanation. 

"Strange choice of words, but yes. Our family has lived with this curse for generations. We transform into the twelve animals of the Chinese zodiac." The cat hissed at the dogfor forgetting him which made Takamisweatdrop.

"Sorry, twelve animals plus the cat.

Anyway, whenever our bodies come under a great deal of stress, or when we were hugged by a member of the opposite sex, we transform. After a little while we change back but the only thing is, uh... we're naked."

Suddenly,a poof sound was heard and the men in the house revealed themselves naked in front of Ochaco. Instantly she turned around blushing madly and screamed in surprise. The boys hurriedly grabbed their clothes and changed.

"Well, we must seem pretty strange to you at this point, huh?" Takami asked Ochaco which made her pondered to herself. Yeah everything was totally weird but it's a serious topic so she shouldn't judge their situation. 

** Ochaco's pov **

"But...it's not your fault if your family's cursed."

A family curse. I guess that would explain a few things. If Todoroki turns into an animal whenever a girl hugs him, that must be why he pushed that fan club girl in the hall. He didn't want her to find out his secret. 

Takami had a tauntingsmirk forming in his lips. He cleared his throat a bit before talking again. "Ochaco, didn't you say you used to wish you could be a cat?" That's right I did say that! Oh my lord he's here! I instantly started to fangirl,my eyes sparkle if they were stars.  


"Yeah, uh-huh.!" I shyly responded to Takami question. I slowly turn to the side to see the teen known asKatsuki,it seems like he was still moody. He didn't even face the others and I. 

Takami stared at Katsuki and decided to tease him for fun and see what he does. 

"Yes, it's hard to believe, I know. And I agree the phrase "cat-like reflexes" doesn't really apply to him, the way he let you fall on him like that. But he is a cat. [Well / Although] he's clumsier than most. Surprisingly really, considering the amount of martial arts training he's had. I'm sure he'd tell you the same thing himself, if he wasn't so busy brooding like a child..."

Katsuki couldn't take it anymore. He got up from the floor and started yelling at everyone. "Argh! Will you shut up!? I told you it's not my fault! If you wanna blame somebody, blame her. She shouldn't even be here!"Katsuki pointed at me which made me feel bad. Maybe he's right I shouldn't be here.I’m just invading their home. 

Todoroki noticed how my expression changed and I tried to maintain a poker face. I saw that he got a little mad and retaliate against Katsuki. "Leave her out of this. Who we chose to allow into this house is really none of your concern. You're the one who doesn't belong here.." 

I saw that Katsuki fists started to shake out of anger. His glare was aiming straight at Todoroki. He couldn't take it anymore. Katsuki punched the table and it broke in half. Half of table ended up hitting me on the forehead. 

I just blinked at what happen. I felt something coming out of my forehead. Takami suddenly approached me with a small towel. 

"Oh,Ochaco , you're bleeding.

I knew that Katsukiwas reckless with his temper, but to act like this..." 

Todoroki got up from his spot and was in a fighting position. He folded his sleeves up so it wouldn't get in the way. It's a small living room,I really hope they don't fight but I'm wrong. 

"You're still as stupid as ever. And I'm going to prove it to you by giving you exactly what you want. Only this time, I won't hold back." Todoroki spoke without any emotion towards Katsuki. 

"Ok, sissy boy!" Katsuki yelled out and smirked. He quickly ran towards Todoroki and tried to lay a punch but Todoroki quickly dodged it. 

These two are really fast.Todoroki kept on dodging Katsuki moves back and forth which made him smirk.Another punch was headed towards Todoroki and it was a close call. 

"No Todoroki - Kun!" Takami sat next to me and helped me stop the bleeding from my forehead. While the fight was going on,I had to maintain my composure on seeing them fight.

"Don't worry. This goes back a lot further than just today. Those two do nothing but fight whenever they see each other.." Takami finally finished cleaning up the blood from my forehead and place a bandage on it. 

"But ...eh, shouldn't we stop them?" I asked him nervously. I didn't want either of them to get hurt besides they're family. 

Takami went back to his seat and sighs. "No. It's ok. It'll all be over in a second."

In a instant Todoroki ended up kicking Katsuki all the way to the outside breaking the window. 

"I told you I wouldn't hold back. You should have listened." Todoroki closed his eyes for a moment,making sure the other male didn't get up. 

I saw that Katsuki was lying down like if he was dead. Oh I hope he's alright. 

"He sent him flying!" I exclaimed 

"Shouto , try not to destroy the house, ok?" Chibi Takamitried not to get angry at the mess of the house so he calmly inhale and exhale. 

Todoroki didn't have any emotion at the moment only his deadpanned expression.

"I really didn't mean to put him in the yard. He should learn to keep his guard up. Miss Uraraka, you're hurt." He instantly change his expression into a concern one. 

"Oh it's fine. Really, I'm ok. But I ...eh, I'm not so sure about him." I pointed out at Katsuki as he started to get up slowly.

"No, the only thing he's bruised is his ego.." Todoroki watched over him,his eyes filled with envy but then he closed them. 

As I looked over the fallen cat guy,he was slowly waking up from being passed out. Takami then spoked afterwards. "I'm guessing your dreams of being a cat are pretty much shattered at this point." I looked over at Takami and didn't know what to say since I was lost in my thoughts. "Well I don't know. I wouldn't-" The cat guy groaned and rushly left the scene. "Say that." I spoke in a quiet tone. I then turn to my side to look at Todoroki who seemed so emotionless . 'It's hard to believe, Mom. All the girls call Todoroki a prince, but I didn't think he could really be so ...noble. I just thought it was because he was cute and good at sports but this, I've never seen him act like this at school. '

School!? Oh no, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late. I'm late. I ran quickly back upstairs to change into my school uniform and my school bag.

"Sorry, thanks for everything, I've gotta go. I've gotta go." I bowed down at them and started to leave until Takamipointed out something. 

"I'm not so sure you wanna go in that uniform." I then looked down at my uniform and saw that it was dirty from the landslide. Just great!

"Suddenly she remembers her adventures in the woods." Takamicleared his throat awkwardly preventing himself from laughing.

I laughed awkwardly as I rubbed the back of my head. "I don't know. It's not that bad. Maybe no one will notice."

Chibi Tamaki sweatdrop at me,his goldeneyes were a little concern. "Oh, I think they will."

"You're right. But I promised Mom and Dad. I have to go to school." I looked at him with a smile on my face. Maybe I could wear my gym clothes and go over to Mina's house to wash my uniform she's definitely going to question me. I sigh quietly and closed my eyes.

"Fine. Don't let me stop you. A promise is a promise. Which reminds me, I will have to tell Dabi about everything that's happened this morning." Takami sighs loudly,his softfingers touching his faint stubble chin. 

I suddenly felt the air go cold. Todoroki had his head down with his fists clenched tightly. He looked like he wanted to burn the world with the mention of this Dabi . 

I shouldn't be meddling into any of their business but I can't help but feel concern for them. They took me in as I was family. "You have to tell who?" 

Takami had a different expression on his face. A worrisome look and a fake smile. "Oh, sorry. He's the head of the family."

"So, then I guess...this Dabi , he must be someone really important, huh?" I asked both of them but they seem off with me mentioning that name. 

"Well, he is to us, at least. And after all, we did just give away the big Todoroki family secret." This is one hell of a awkward conversation. Todoroki had so much hatred in his eyes while Takami eyes were cold and guilty. 

"Alright. That does make sense. But I really am late. Good bye." I walked outside and waved goodbye to them. As I left,I could see Todoroki and Takamitalking in a very serious conversation. Both of them looking at me. 

** With Todoroki and Takami **

Both of the boys watched their beloved new friend,Ochaco , leave the house and head to school. The awkward atmosphere had disappeared and Todoroki finally spoke. 

"Since when have you been so talkative about our family matters? You're planning on erasing Miss Uraraka's memories, aren't you? Just like in the old days." Todoroki fists were trembling a little,feeling a little heartbroken just thinking about losing his first human friend. 

Takami also felt heartbroken knowing that it was possible. He had come to like the young brunette. Dabiis a devious man but Takami had a job to do. "That's not my intention. This isn't like before. Too many people knew about us back then. It couldn't be helped."

Todoroki stared at Takamisuspiciously for a moment and then left upstairs to get dressed. 

"Fine. I'm going to school."

** With Ochaco  **

(Ochaco's pov) 

I had my gym clothes on which was getting pretty comfortable to wear. Thank the heavens that Mina let me use her washing machine. I sniffed at my regular school uniform and it smelled fresh new. 

"Thanks again for letting me use the washing machine." I smiled happily at my best friend who had a suspicious expression on her face.

"Believe me. I did us all a favor. Now, how did you say you got so dirty?" She had her arms folded and waited for my answer. I knew it. I just laugh awkwardly at her. 

All of a sudden,the annoying fangirls from yesterday approached me. They had devious smirks one their faces. 

Both of them were on sync as they walked near me,staring at me. "Say Miss Ochaco, how come the dirty clothes? Did prince Shouto give you the ditch?"

A familiar dark aura had surrounded us and then from the shadows my dead best friend Tsuyu had come. She had a deadly glare aiming at the two girls. Tsuyu open her mouth and said something,"(bleep-censored!?!?)" I couldn't even hear since Mina had covered my ears. 

Mina let me go and it seemed like she was annoyed. Her smooth hands were on my face. "Good grief, those girls give me a headache. Their prince doesn't show so they have to bother someone. But why you, I wonder."

I shrugged awkwardly at my best friends. I hate keeping secrets from them but I can't bothered them all the time. I can't imagine what they'd do if they knew I'm staying at Todoroki's house. I think even Mina and Tsuyu would be upset if they knew.

Haha. I quietly started to leave them behind and roam the halls for the girls bathroom. "Oh, well, silly silly. I better go change now.."

** After Ochaco’s trip to the bathroom  **

I folded my gym clothes nicely and left the restroom carefully. I didn't even noticed that Todoroki-Kun was standing there with a nice but simple smile. "Hello, Ms.Uraraka."

I walked over towards and smiled back at him."Oh,Todoroki-Kun! Hi.."

Todoroki smiles goes away and his signature emotionless expression was on. His right burnt blue eye was staring at me,wanting to say something. It looks like he has a lot on his mind. 

He bluntly asks,"So, did you tell them, your friends, about this morning."

I tilted my head at him a bit. My brown short hair swaying as I move my head. "I told them I tripped.... " Todoroki facial was puzzle. I then remember what happen in the morning. Ugh I'm idiot! "Oh! Your secret! No No, I didn't. I promise I won't tell a soul. Mom always said it's not right to gossip. Oh, but you don't know me that well yet." I looked down at the ground,feeling a little sad. 

Todoroki spoke softly and awkwardly looked at me. "No really, this is..." I stopped him from saying anything else,I need him to believe me. 

I went up to him in chibi form,putting my sleeves up,showing my my whole arm to him. 

"I swear. I'll write it in blood if you want. Cross my heart and hope to die.

Whatever it takes for you to believe me. I'll swallow a thousand..." It was my turn to get interrupted,his hands were place on my shoulders,pinning me to the wall. His eyes staring at my brown eyes. 

"That's not what I meant. I'm sorry. I do believe you when you say you'll keep our secret. But it doesn't matter. We still might have to erase your memory. It won't harm you. It's something like hypnotism. You'll simply forget everything you saw this morning. " I was stunned at the moment,my round cheeks were flushed because of how close he was. His eyes were no longer watching mine. He had lower his head down and sighs. 

"I know this, because this isn't the first time someone has learned about us. It happened when I was seven years old. I was playing with some other children in the garden behind our house. After that, we had to erase every one of those children's memories."

Todoroki had stopped talking and it got all quiet. Too quiet. It seems like he was thinking about the past or something. He had moved away from me and turned around with his head down. 

"Todoroki ? Are you alright?" I asked him with a concern tone. I staredat his back and wondered. 

"But...I, I can't go against Dabi’s decision, whatever it is. I can't stop him no matter how much I might want to. That's why...I'm sorry." His fist were trembling with either anger or fear. My heart stopped beating for a moment. I rushly went over to him and huggedhis arm. A loud poof was heard and a light purple smoke appeared. I mentally slapped myself for being an idiot. Todoroki had turned into a rat and looked up at me. I panic at what I had done and brood about it. "Oh, wait! I am so sorry. Really, I didn't do it on purpose. Oh, I'm such an idiot. I wasn't even thinking." 

Todoroki was very calm and patience about it. "It's alright. Just as long as no one else saw." I saw him once again and grabbed Todoroki,holding him gently in my hands. 

"Oh, ok.

What I wanted to say was, thank you for being concerned about me. But really ... it's ok. I'm fine. I'm not scared. So don't worry. I mean, I completely understand if you and your family don't want anyone to know about your secret. That's why it's called a secret, right? So whatever you decide is fine with me. I want you to do whatever makes you feel the most comfortable. " 

I watched him with a bright smile on my face and I could feel Todoroki gaze upon me,his eyes were gleaming at my words. 

'I don't really like the idea of losing my memory. And I don't wanna forget meeting Todoroki . But he's done so much for me without asking anything in return. ' 

I kept on smiling at him as I spoke to him with sincere.

"So I guess, if that's what I have to do... You can erase my memory. But afterwards, promise you'll still be my friend,Todoroki ."

I giggled just a bit when I saw Todoroki slightly blush.

Todoroki had jumped off my hand and the poof sound was heard. The light purple smoke had surrounded Todoroki and there stood him. Naked. I blushed and instantly turned around from where he was standing. 

Todoroki had grabbed his uniform and had put them on. 

"Sorry. The amount of time before we change back varies a bit.." 

I just kept blushing and staring at the wall,waiting for him to finish changing. 

Todoroki had finished changing and told me that I can look his way. As I turned around to face him,I noticed that he didn't placed his tie right. That made me giggle. 

"Oh Todoroki , where did you learn to tie a tie?"

Todoroki made a 'hm?' sound and notice the mistake he had made on his tie. He could use some practice. I went over to him and start fixing his tie. Todoroki slightly had a small blush on his cheeks with how close I was to him. I tried my best not to blush and focus on fixing his tie.

"I guess I've never been very good at this sort of things." He spoke bluntly in his chibi form. 

I giggle at his cuteness. "Don't feel bad. Nobody is perfect. Good thing you have me here." My chibi form appeared and gave him a bright smile like the sun hits you in the morning when you wake up. 

"Miss Uraraka. It really didn't bother you to see..." 

I shook my head back and forth as his question. "Oh, don't worry. I closed my eyes in time."

Todoroki awkwardly stood there bluntly.

"No, I didn't mean that. So ... can I walk you to class?" 

My eyes widen a bit but then changed it with happiness. "Uh-huh!" I noticed that Todoroki was a little chirper than usual today. He must be in a good mood . 

"Thank you." Todoroki and I started to walk to class together which made me quite happy. 

"No problem. Fixing ties is my specialty." I held my arm up proudly,feeling accomplished about fixing his school tie.  


***

** After school. (At the Todoroki's resident)  
**

Both Todoroki and I walked home together and enter the house. It seemed quiet today. I wonder if Takamihome . I let Todoroki walked in front me since it was his home not mine. 

"I'm back." Todoroki looked around the house and then back at me. 

"Hello. We're home from school." I called out to Takamias well but no respond was made. 

"Hawks? He must have gone out." Todoroki placed his school bag down and tilted his head. 

“Hawks?” I tilted my head to the side. Todoroki nods at him. 

“Hm he prefers to being called like that. You can say it’s his nickname.” Ochaco made an O shape across her lips. 

"I'm gonna go put away my bag." I told Todoroki as I walked upstairs. I noticed that my new bedroom door was fully open. I stood outside my door and saw it was the guy from before. He had a simpleblack tank top that let out his muscles show,with matching longshorts. He had an irritated look on his face as he stared at me watching him. 

His hand was holding some type of tape which made me noticed that he was fixing the bedroom ceiling with just tape. It looks like he just finished just on time. The ashy blonde with crimson eyes was still standing on the stool. I gulped just a bit. He's quite attractive but scary. 

"Don't freak out. It's only temporally. You can call someone to fix it better later. This will at least keep the rain out till then." He scoffed as he glanced at the roof and then at me with an annoyed voice. 

"Yes, thank you." I reply back at him,staring at the floor awkwardly. 

' I did hope I'd get to talk to him again after he ran off. But I don't think he likes me very much.' I dozed off a bit but his loud angry voice startled me. 

"I'm here."

"Hey!" He exclaimed at me with his eyes staring at mine. His hand with the tape was shaking. Is he nervous or just plain angry.

"I'm not very good at controlling my temper. When I get angry, I...I don't know. Maybe I don't have enough training. I just, I can't stand losing to that damn half and half bastard! So about this morning, it wasn't ... what I mean is ... I'm sor..."

Another voice from downstairs started yelling in a nice polite way which made me turn around. I guess Takami or Hawks I should say has come home.. 

"I'm home.Shouto,Ochaco! Are you here? And Katsuki, I hope you're not doing something stupid and tearing up my house again."

I sweatdrop at Hawksvoice but then see that the blonde had thrown away the tape across the room.

"Oh, fucking forget it!" He yelled out and ran pass by me and left outside I assume.

"Wait! Please don't go.." I tried following him but he was just too fast and that made me sad for some reason. 

Hawks was outside the hallway just glancing around. 

"He'll be back. It's not like he has anywhere else to go. But never mind him. Can you come in here for a second?." 

I nodded my head and follow him downstairs. 

"I had a little talk with Dabitoday. He's decided that as long as you can keep our secret, you can stay here." My eyes gleamed at the news and sigh in relief. 

"Oh ...good. So then ...there's no punishment?" 

Hawks face was filled with confusion as I told him that. "Punishment? Why would we...? You can keep the secret?"

Todoroki had stepped in and sat down with us. 

'Yes. That's great news. I won't have to lose my memory.' 

"Hawks. It all seems too easy, doesn't it? I can't help to think that Dabihas something else in store for us.." Todoroki wasn't amused as we mention Dabi . I wonder what happen between them? 

"I don't know. But don't worry so much. Everything's going well. Enjoy it! For now, let's just trust Dabito do what's best." Hawks got up and stretched his body out. It seems he was still worry about something or up to something. 

****


	4. Chapter IV - I’m A Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to name my chapters as song titles that I’m currently hearing so y’all better listen to the song while you’re reading.

** Ochaco's POV **

(The next day)

Oh my goodness. I couldn't believe my brown eyes. The whole kitchen was just a disaster. Dirty dishes on the sick,flies flying around,an odor that took over the entire kitchen had formed a cloud because of the stank and many plastic bags that consisted trash were scatteredeverywhere. I stood there with my pink shirt and some shorts and some pink regular slides.Hawks and Todoroki were looking gloomy and embarrassed about how the kitchen looked. They both stood behind as if the kitchenwould tried to eat them up as soon as they entered the room.. "Well, it's not gonna clean itself."

Todoroki steppedup beside me and nods. "I'll help you." Soon Hawks grabbed Todoroki by the collar shirt and pulled him away. 

"You better not. The closest thing Shoutoever seen to a mop is that haircut of his. I think he'd just get in the way."

Hawks wore a jean golden jacket and a plain white beater. He also had regular black jeans. Hawks looked like he was going somewhere,since he carried a bag around him. 

"That's alright. I'll take care of it. We did all make a deal that I'll do the housework in exchange for my room. I wouldn't be earning my keep if I let you two help me." I walked more towards the kitchen with my body twisting around to gaze at them.

Hawks was heading to the front door but then turned around to see us one more time. 

"Well I can see we're in good hands. I'm going to go to find Katsuki and I'll be out with him for a while. We should be back by lunch time."

Hawks waved us goodbye and left the house only leaving Todoroki and I. 

"In that case, I guess I'll go out too." Todoroki spoked calmly but made eye contact with me to make sure if I was okay with it and I sure was. 

"Fine. I'll be done when you get back." 

What was I thinking? I don't even know where to start. But Ochaco Uraraka never gives up. And that's that.

My face had become stern filled with determination as I talked mentally to myself. 

As soon as Todoroki left,I grabbed all the cleaning supplies and started cleaning. From taking all the trash away to washing the dishes. I broomed and cleaned the floor but afterwards I mopped. An hour or two had pass,so I started cooking. I wiped the sweat off my face and sigh in relief. 

Todoroki had just came back and looked around with a surprise facial expression. 

"Amazing. If I didn't know better, I'd think I walked into the wrong house. Since when do we have a rice cooker?" Todoroki pointed out at the rice cooker,he seemed sorta happy at the moment and a little startle looking at the rice cooker.

"I found it in the trash. Oh, by the way, I hope you got your appetite, coz lunch is almost ready." I clapped my hands together and took off my apron. After dinner was ready,Todoroki helped me with setting up the table. We both sat down with the food smelling so good in front of us that I could just dig in. From fish to rice. It looked ready to eat. Todoroki and I sat across each other and started to place food on our plates.

Todoroki took a small bite of the food and his eyes widen with gleam. He smiled at me and continue eating like a gentleman or prince would do.

"It's delicious." 

"You think so? You don't think it's too bland?" I asked him before taking a sip of my water. He shook his head,his red and white hair swaying like a model would.I felt my cheeks heat up just thinking about him like that. 

"It's perfect. The best lunch I've ever had." Todoroki said as he kept munching his lunch. 

"Don't be silly."

"That reminds me. I wonder where 

Hawks and that stupid cat ran off to." Todoroki eyes met the ground and sighs. 

I shrugged my shoulders while placing my utensils to the side,grabbing a napkin to wipe my mouth. "I don't know. He said they'd be back by lunch time."

Todoroki scoffed quietly which surprised me. He usually doesn't get like that unless he's talking about Dabi or the cat guy. 

"Well, shame on them. It's rude to let a meal this good get cold." 

I examine the medium size Japanese house and it was quite elegant. The awkward silence between Todoroki and I had caught up to us again. 

It's so strange. I guess I still haven't gotten used to the idea of living here. But here I am, having lunch with Todoroki .

"Oh yeah, you went out for a while too, didn't you? Where did you go? Shopping?"

I asked politely at Todoroki. I didn't mean to pry and I hopefully hope Todoroki doesn't mind me asking. 

"Oh no. I just went out back to my secret base." 

My eyes sparkle at him saying secret base. Wow he's so cool! I slightly got up with my hands curled up together.

"What? You have a secret base? You mean like a fort, or an underground hide-up? That sounds so exciting!" I jumped from my sit and just sway my body swiftly around before sitting back down. 

"I don't think it's quite as elaborate as you're thinking. But I'll tell you what, next time I'll take you with me." Todoroki had a deadpannedexpression but then replaced it with a simple small smile that any girl could faint at. 

"What? Do you really mean it? I'm going to a secret base! I've always wanted to see one in person. The neighborhood boys had one when I was a kid, but they told me girls weren't allowed. I can't wait to see..." I happily ramble at him excitedly. My thoughts were interrupted quickly by a slam of a door. I turned around to see who it was. 

Hawks had enter the room yelling with a different outfit on. "Stop. Katsuki just listen to me!" 

The cat guy known as Katsuki had enter the room and by the looks of it he was runningaway from Hawks angrily. 

"I don't wanna hear it. You think it's fun jerking me around like that!" He yelled at Hawks with a tick mark forming at the back of his ashy blonde hair. 

"Now hold on, it wasn't... ok, it was a little bit fun but that's not why I did it, it was for your own good. And don't forget it, it was Dabi's decision." Hawks was dressed in formal wear attire which made him look more handsome than he already is.

"Shut up, I don't give a damn about Shitty Face!"

He yelled back atHawks,giving him a menacing glare. 

I should try to calm them down but I don't know if he would listen. It's worth a try. 

"Oh, um...are you hungry? I made you some lunch." I lifted up a plate towards Katsuki but he just kept on yelling. 

"Shut up!" His loud yell mademe jumped a bit before he left and slammed the door from upstairs. 

"Katsuki , don't take this out on Ochaco. And use the front door next time. And take off your shoes!" Hawkswas barely taking off his own shoes slowly while he yells at Katsuki from a distance. 

"You're setting a fine example." Todoroki closed his eyes and responded calmly as he ate. So majestic. 

"This is the first time I've seen you in a suit. It looks good on you." I smiled as I complimented Hawkswhile he started to move around cockily,showing off his outfit as if he was a model. The male gives her a playful wink which madeTodoroki annoyed and Ochaco smiles innocently.

"You don't say." He chuckled a bit before frowning at Todoroki who scoffed. "You look like a butler."

Chibi Hawks scoffed at Todoroki but then left to go change quickly before coming back to eat with us. 

Hawks had a bright smile just looking at the food. I mentally giggle at him. He might be older than us but he reminds me of a cute child.

"Lunch looks delicious." 

I blushed slightly and then wonder if Katsuki was going to eat with us. 

"Shouldn't we see about Katsuki?"

Todoroki flinched as I said his name,maybe he felt weird hearing me say his name just like that.

"Oh him? He just needs to let off some steam. He's angry that I made him take an entrance exam." Hawkscalmly sat down on the floor with us,trying to be cool. 

"An entrance exam? For what?" I asked him politely,hopefully I'm not prying too much. I wonder where he'll be attending? He seems kinda lonely.

Hawks dropped his chopsticks quietly and laughs awkwardly. "Funny, you should ask. As of today, Katsuki's officially the newest student at your school. And he's also going to be living with us from now on too." I looked at Todoroki and it seems he was angry about the situation well actually mostly irritable . 

"Don't you take a single bite. Get out."Todoroki glared harshly at Hawks,slowly taking away his from him. 

"Haha, well I had a feeling you'd be upset.

You see, Katsuki pulled a bit of a vanishing act on us. He just up and disappeared for four months. And do you know where he disappeared to? He was up on a mountain top, training." 

Hawks calmly explained as I listen intensely. He was all alone by himself well that explains everything. 

"What kind of ...training?" I asked him 

Todoroki scoffed blantly. "Let me guess, he's been meditating under waterfalls and fighting bears."

Eh? Fighting bears? He's a tough guy to be able to fight bears! Pretty scary. 

"Ah, I'm not so sure about that part. But the point is, Katsuki really wants to beat Shouto."

I looked over at Todoroki and he seems emotionless at the moment. Todoroki had stopped eating and was now staring down at the plate. 

"Stupid cat."

** The next day (at school) **

'So Katsuki spent all that time trying to beat Todoroki . And Todoroki really doesn't seem to like Katsuki at all either. This is just like the old story. After the rat tricked the cat, the cat must have been angry for a long long time. Maybe that's why Todoroki and Katsuki don't get along. I don't know. And somehow, I get the feeling he wouldn't wanna talk about it with me.'  I mentally talked to myself and headed toward my seat.

Girl 1 in class:

"I wonder if he can tell us about Todoroki-Kun?"

Girl 2:

"He's so cute"

Before I sat down I stood up and saw a crowd forming where Katsuki was sitting. He was stiff as stick and looked like he was wanted to explode. All the girls were gawking like he was missing treasure. I wish I could do something to ease him but mostly all the girls surrounded him.

Girl 3:

"Not as cute as Todoroki- Kun."

Shouto's fan club girl 1

"What do you think? Is he really Prince Shouto cousin?"

Girl 2 :

"I'll bet he knows everything about him."

I looked at Katsuki once again and sighs. 'Poor Katsuki . He looks so scared.' 

Tsuyu then suddenly walked over towards my side along with Mina. 

"There're the same. His electric signals are exactly the same as Todoroki's. I don't know, but there's something about them that's almost inhuman."

I sweatdrop nervously and smile awkwardly at what she was saying. Dangit Tsuyu if only you knew. 

Mina had her arms crossed and stared at the crowd where Katsuki was at. 

Todoroki avoided the crowd and walked where my friends and I were at. I smiled at him and he waved. 

"Tsuyu , that's just rude. Ah, hey. Question. So this new guy, is he really your cousin or what?"

Todoroki turn to face Mina and noddedhis head. 

"Yes, but we aren’t close." His two beautiful eyes had no emotion just darkness and sadness. 

The angry blonde had moved away from his seat and got closer towards the window but the girls just follow. Katsuki open the window but the girls kept invading his space. 

“Oh Katsuki , I don't think that's a good idea." I tried to speak up but was never heard because of the how loud the girls were being. 

One of the girls then grabbed Katsuki arm which made him retaliate against her. He harshly twisted her arm (but didn't break it) and pushed her away. His crimson eyes were spinning and hair was up like a chill went up his spine.

One the girls helped her up and looked at harshly at him,"What did she do to you?" 

Katsuki had a angry mark forming on the back of his head and yelled out, “Fuck leave me alone!!" He suddenly jumped out the window like it was no big deal. My eyes widen and made my way to the window. 'He's fine and running away.'

Girl 3:

"Amazing."

Girl 1 :

"That proves it. He's definitely related to Prince Shouto ."

Girl 3 :

"I can't believe he jumped."

Girl 2 :

"Hey, aren't you forgetting about me? I did almost get my arm ripped off." The girl rubbed her arm protectively like if she was losing it. 

Mina then started laughing at the scene which made Tsuyu closed her eyes and sigh in disappointment or something.

"That was hysterical. He looked like a cat trying to get out of a bath." She continue laughing but behind her I saw Todoroki looking annoyed and emotionless. He had his hair hiding his eyes while his fists were clenched tightly. 

I went over back to my seat and sat down. My elbow was placed straight on my desk while my hand held my face. 'Poor Katsuki. He really is like the cat from the old story, Mom, Dad. He must feel so alone right now. But who knows? Maybe ... maybe one day, we can be friends.' 

**Author's Note:**

> I already wrote about six chapters of the story but stopped because of the reboot but now I know what to do! I also switched Mirio for Hawks.
> 
> //credit goes to the people who came up with series 👉👈💕


End file.
